Depression's cure (Spideypool)
by Secretive Owl
Summary: Spiderman (Peter Parker) has an addiction...with cutting himself. It all started when his Aunt May was diagnosed with Cancer...and died a week later. With no one to turn, he met a friend, his razor blade. And has made drawing hard on his skin with it a habit. But everything changed once he met Wade Wilson, also known as, Deadpool. In this Spider-Man/ Peter Parker is bisexual.
1. Kisses from the blade

Kisses from the blade

[PETER'S POV]

That was a close one. Saving banks from being robbed can be really rough. I actually could have died this time … not that is really would have mattered.

I save civilians in this city almost everyday and all I get is:

"That Spiderman is destroying our city"

"We'd be better off without him"

"I hope that Spiderman crashes into a brick wall and dies next time he slings his stupid webs"

Why is there so much hatred in this city… in this world?

Why does it feel as if no matter what happens to me, what I do for anybody, or what I go through in life or to just serve justice everything and everyone around me still screams at me and tells me to drop dead when THEY themselves would be dead without me?

Sometimes I even wonder why I do the city any favours…

Is it because I'm a good person?

Is it because I'm just a natural hero?

No it's not. But I remember why everyday. Because Aunt May would have wanted me to do this. I do this for her everyday. I still wish I had told her about my powers and that I am Spiderman but I was never ready to handle her fear and worry for me.

And then….. she…..past away…. All because of cancer….if I had just that one night stayed with her instead of stopping a bank from being robbed….maybe, just maybe…. It would have made a difference. I would at least have been able to see her one last time…..before she left.

And I hate this city for it, and I blame it for her death everyday even though deep down inside I know it was my own fault. But I continue because that's what she would have wanted if she knew my secret.

Mary Jane was the only person I could turn to, but when she found my journal and saw….my confession of interest in boys and girls, she turned away from me. Leaving me no one to go to, no one to share the pain, no one to help the pain wither away.

I had no one, but I found SOMETHING.

My razor blade.

It frees me...the physical pain itself doesn't feel good. What is so sensational about the cuts is the mental distraction of physical pain that drifts me away from the pain from inside. The pain of loss and emptiness. And with every drop of blood…..comes the feeling of relief. I know it's bad and I know it's dangerous but I don't care. And I don't plan on stopping any time either.

I walk into my apartment, the one I bought after I sold my aunt's house because of the dreadful memories it inhabited, and I go to the bath room. There I peel off my suit and gasp when I'm finally actually able to breath once I'm free from the cage of my tight suit.

I take a shower and let the warm water hit my chest as I sigh out of mental and physical exhaustion.

After I finish cleansing, I go to the mirror and stare at my reflection. I see….a face with no blemishes. No cuts, no bruises. Just a face with brown eyes, brown hair and soft pink lips. 'What have I done to deserve such a beautiful face' I think to myself in disgust trying to be the opposite of arrogant. With that thought in my head, I yearn for pain and destruction to my physical appearance. I reach for my blade, and drive it into my arm.

Looking down, I see four other scars left from just last week because of this. But I continue to slide the blade to the right side of my arm, dragging a trail of my blood with it. I bend my head back and sigh in pleasure. I then slide the blade to the left in the same trail I left when I slide it to the right. I bring it back to the right and continue this motion three times and then stop.

I set the blade down, clean the sink, and then grab a Band-Aid. The wide and long Band-Aid I place on my arm fits perfectly onto the scratch and stifles any blood that tries to escape. I put this on because I don't want to make a mess, not because it hurts. I then go to my bed and turn off the lights surrounding me. Naked, I pull my sheets on top of me and sleep knowing no dreams will occur, only nightmares, and the same reoccurring one.

It's the one where I am behind a glass wall watching my Aunt May cough blood and suffer as I try to break the glass but am never able to. I watch her slowly die and I cry and then the glass (without me even touching it) shatters and I walk in and before I am able to hold her carcass in my hands, the nightmare ends.

I've been contemplating and have come to the conclusion that it symbolises how I was not able to reach her in time and by the time I did, she was already gone.

I shut my eyes and wait for the horrifying nightmare to begin, as I always do, every night.

* * *

I do not own this story. The story if originally made by CrownOFTears on wattpad, so this story is theirs and all credit goes to them.


	2. Cock Blocked

**[WADE'S POV]**

Ten thousand dollars is a lot….like a lot. I'm not stupid, OF CORES I'M DOING THE JOB!

"Yea….I'm in, send me the deets….kay kay see ya"

I've just accepted a job to a serial killer who forces children to be "happy" or else he rapes and kills them. I am sooo gonna destroy this bastard.

I sharpen my katanas, sheath them, then head out. I hear my phone ring, pull it out and see that I've just received the details for the mission. Apparently, this guy goes by the name of "Barney" and hides out in an abandoned middle school. What the fuck, this guy's got some serious issues. Good thing I'm gonna slice that disturbed little head right open and end it.

I jump off the roof of my apartment and head for the middle school, but as I go, I see that little Spiderman guy stop a bunch of burglars from robbing a bank. Awwee that Spiderman, he's so cute. Always doing his best to keep the city safe…..I wonder why almost everybody hates him so much.

I then see one of the burglars try to stab Spidey in the back of his neck while he was taking down another guy. He quickly turns around and catches the guy's hand, stopping them so the knife doesn't pierce his neck. But the guy he just pinned down stands up and tries to stab his neck as well!

I swiftly grab a dagger from my belt and launch it as hard as I can toward the burglar who is trying to kill Spidey. Just by sheer luck, the dagger hits the guy in his skull and slicing his brain. It actually went straight through is head…. Heh, guess I don't even know my own strength sometimes.

Spidey then kicked the guy, he was now fighting, in the balls, which is find kind of funny. He crawls under his legs while taking the knife out of his hands and then stabs him in the back of the neck which is what the guy planned to do to him. He is so cute when he fights, its also really hot…..

I leave just in time so I don't get a boner which REALLY makes it hard to fight. I always worry it's gonna get cut off or some shit. It's just a bad idea in general to get all hot before a fight. But (sigh) it happened anyway…..all because of that adorable, yet sexy Spiderman. I'll have to get back at him later….. But for right now, I gotta job to do.

I walk into the abandoned middle school building.

"HAY ANY RANDOM GIANT PURPLE DINOSAUR NAMED BARNEY RUNNIN' AROUND TRAUMATISING CHILDREN AND STEALING THEIR VIRGINITY?! I shout out.

No one answered…

Then I hear a loud crash and a childish scream yelling for help. I run down the hallway only to find that there are two way to go, so I yell:

"IS THAT A YES!?"

Hoping someone would respond or at least scream again so that when I hear it I could locate where it was coming from.

" _Let go! Get off of me_ "

I hear a young voice say, sound like a girl. It's coming from a room on the right side with a door the a broken sign that says

'6th grade: Mrs. Whittaker's class'

" _You're not HAPPY! Why aren't you happy?! I've given you everything you little ungrateful bitch! I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you then out a bullet in your skull!"_

"HeeELLP"

I kick the door down to see a girl who looks to be about 10 years old handcuffed to a pole in the corner of the classroom with and old guy with a purple shirt on no pants in front of her.

"YIKES! Usually I would say 'this is awkward' and then walk away and let you people do their thing buuttt YOU SIR, ARE AN OLD MAN TRYING TO HIT ON A TEN YEAR OLD! Duude, has you sex life really come to that?!"

"Who the fuck are you?!"

In the blink of an eye I appear at the man's side.

"Oh me? Don't mind me, I'm just the guy who's gonna make pool balls out of your eyes," I say while closing my eyes and smiling under my mask innocently before pulling out a gun and pointing it at his head, "Now back away from the little girl or I'll blow your disturbed little brain out of your wrinkled skull" I say in my low commanding voice. I always use it when I get serious and o try to scare someone into doing something. He slowly puts his hands up and backs away.

"Now I think it's time to destroy the tool you've been using to torture little kids and take away the one precious thing in their lives," I say while pointing my gun at the old man's ball sack.

Oh my gosh. I mentally barf. I feel to bad for the children he raped. No one should have a saggy crusty dick thrusted into them. I mean that's just wrong that the hell.

"LOOK AWAY," I yell at the ten year old so she doesn't have to see.

I shoot the guy's nuts while he screams in agonising pain, then I out one of my katanas and bring it down upon his head, slicing it in half. Thank GOD my boner went away, I would've been so embarrassed for that ten year old to see that… I cut the handcuffs to let her free.

"Now when your older don't be a little hoe like the man I just killed, that's nasty sweetheart," I say to her patting her head. Hay, I may have saved a child but I'm still an asshole.

I leave on my way to collect my payment. After that, on my way to spy on my favourite hero….SPIDERMAN!


	3. Comforting Bruises Part 1

[ **3RD PERSON POINT OF VIEW]**

 **-(bold) "This equals yellow voice inside Wade's head"**

 **-(bold underline) "This equals white voice inside Wade's head"**

11:09

Peter woke up a little frazzled. He usually wakes up around 7:00 and gets ready for school which he dreaded everyday. He didn't see the point. Why should he waste his money that he works his ass off for on something that has no use in his life. He pretty much pushed all of his friends away...OH, AND NOT TO MENTION THAT THE GUY HE WORKS FOR HATES SPIDERMAN, WHICH IS LITERALLY HIS LIFE! That was it. He was done. He was done with school, he was done with work, he was done with…..emotions… He then went to his bathroom to cut.

Wade was surprisingly up. And he had been since like 8:00. he woke up early at 6:00 because the old woman above him was yelling at her cats and he woke up and told he to shut the hell up. At 7:00 he had a wet dream of a threesome with Spidey and Storm from the X-Men and had to wash up… And at 8:00, there was a fucking idiot on the top apartment screaming his head off about how he hates gays or whatever and how he was going to kill every last one.

At that point, Wade was pissed and went up to the top and just killed the guy. In his defense, he was basically a target so he was just protecting himself.

He had been playing video games and ordering pizza for about three hours and then it was 11:00 and he was bored.

" **Oooo lets go and spy on Spidey"**

" **No, what's the point?"**

"To check out that ass"

" **Exactly!"**

"Why are you always such a downer yellow, one: it's a boner killer and wouldn't help turn on anybody, and two: don't you want to have some fun in you life?"

" **DATS RIGHT TELL HIM WADE"**

" **Could the both of you just shut up! I do like to have fun! It's just that I'm stuck in this damn head of yours, WADE!"**

"Awee. Yellow no likey. WELL TO BAD BITCH WE GOIN' TO SEE SPIDEY!"

" **Why do I even try"**

Peter put on his suit, went out to the window, and climbed the wall onto the roof. He decided he was just gonna drop out of school.

"I mean...what's the point. I already have a job. I don't NEED to learn trigonometry. It's just a waste of time and energy and I don't feel like dealing with Flash and his stupid insults. I can't believe I actually got suspended for punching him after he called me a gay faggot who's going to burn in hell. I'm just through with all of it.."

Deadpool was stalking-

"WATCHING"

Bitch you know you were stalking.

"WELL...YEA BUT THE READERS DOESN'T HAVE TO KNOW THAT!"

FINE, Deadpool was watching Spiderman from the roof of a building next to the apartment as he was sitting on the edge of the roof contemplating about life. He decided to get a closer look so he ran and jumped off the roof, while in the air pulled out the katanas from his back sheaths, stuck them into the wall of the apartment wall Spiderman lived in, and started climbing up.

After about 3 minutes of climbing, he finally got onto the roof and was panting. He then hid behind the chimney and continued….WATCHING Spiderman.

"THANK YOU"

Spiderman felt the sense of something around him but he thought nothing of it. He was deep in thought as he always was. He pushed those around him who still actually cared about him away because he was too afraid after being left behind by Mary Jane to stay close to anyone.

"… **..we should go and talk to him."**

" **I actually agree in this one"**

" **WAIT SERIOUSLY?!"**

" **Yea I mean why not, I can't do anything about it and you can't do anything about and Wade here is who controls everything we do so WHY THE FUCK NOT?!"**

"Glad to see your finally catching on yellow but I actually think I'm gonna fall back on this one."

" **Wait what?"**

" **HHHAAAHAHA HE TURNED YOU DOWN WHITE! HEHEHE!"**

"Shut up yellow! It's just that I don't know what the fuck to say to him….I'm nervous OKAY!"

" **C'MON WADE! You got this, YOU'RE THE ONE AND ONLY SEXY DEADPOOL!"**

"Well I know THAT but something just feels different this time…."

It was in that moment...that a crow came out of no where and started to attack Deadpool.

"WAIT WHAT?!"

SHH JUST GO WITH IT

"OW WHAT THE FUCK?! GET AWAY FROM ME"

And then he fell on the floor flailing his arms trying to swat away the demented crow pecking at his head.

Spiderman now interrupted during his thoughts by a loud voice coming from the chimney, turned to the side to see a random guy in a black and red suit floundering around on the floor. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and cocked his head to the side.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"AHHH TRYING TO GET THIS DAMN CROW OUT OF MY FACE!"

"WHAT CROW?!"

It was then that Deadpool realised there was no crow there at all.

"Really? Now I look crazy. I-is that your plan author? Are you really a spideypool fan because you've done nothing but make me look CRAZY in front of Spidey!"

SHH JUST GO WITH IT!

"DON'T SHH ME-"

"Dude who are you talking to?"

"..no one don't worry about it. My names Deadpool by the way."

"….Spiderman"

"Yea I know who you are"

" **Careful don't want to sound stalkerish"**

"I'm not surprised"

'Phew' Deadpool thought to himself.

"So..watcha doin'?" Deadpool tried to strike up a conversation. Spiderman just stood there a little confused. Deadpool then sat down and then nodded his head as a way of saying "well….c'mon".

Spiderman then sighed and sat down in front of Deadpool.

"Chimichanga!?" Deadpool offered pulling out Mexican food from his pocket.

' _Is this guy for real'_ Spiderman thought to himself.

"Mmno I'm good."

"Well suit yourself," Deadpool replied taking a bite out of the chimichanga.

Spiderman turned to the side and sighed, then sniffed as a tear fell down his cheek behind his mask. Deadpool stopped eating in the middle of chewing his food and looked up at Spiderman in concern. He swallowed quickly.

"Hey...what's wrong?"

 _'_ He _looks and sounds so sad….why does that hurt ME so much. It's not like I'm in love with him….he just has a nice ass….it's probably juts the chimichanga'_

"Well….its a lot."

"I'm listening."

Spiderman snapped his head up. Did...someone actually care what was going on with him. Deadpool was just staring at him with a piece of chimichanga in his mouth. Spiderman felt...different…

Was it because he was around a guy? No, he hasn't even seen him out of costume so how could he be turned on.

Was it because he felt threatened? No, Spiderman felt VERY open….pretty much the opposite of threatened...more like….loved…..

Has he finally found his muse? Would someone finally help the pain wither away so that dastardly dangerous friend of a razor wouldn't have to any more? Or was it too good to be true?


End file.
